With the abundance of advanced technology these days, the capability of surfing the Internet and transmitting and receiving data wirelessly has become fundamental and a mandatory requirement for electronic devices. Through wireless transmission, not only can users access the Internet to receive and transmit the most up to date information, they can also obtain cutting edge technologies whenever needed. General portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, wireless Internet machines or bridge devices all use antennae to perform transmission.
Conventional antennae are often pivotally connected or connected through an anchor dock to the electronic devices so that the antennae may be swiveled or turned relative to the electronic devices to alter receiving positions, angles or polarization directions. Thereby users can adjust the antennae to the optimal position and angle relative to the emission location during operation to achieve the optimum results.
However, most antennae are not designed to be waterproof and impact-resistant. Namely, on the juncture between the antenna and the electronic device, water can seep in and damage the electronic device. On the other hand, while the antenna is quite strong and not easily damaged, the connection spot is quite fragile. Incidental dropping or impact could cause the antenna to be dislodged from the electronic device. Moreover, the antennae are mostly designed in a rotary manner, and are mostly fastened by screws. Turning the antenna in one direction continuously could cause the antenna to become loose. The conventional connection structure also does not have a positioning function. When in use, there is no discrete and staged positioning function, and electronic communication is not as reliable as desired.